Strawberry Princess
by Volthe
Summary: A lot of time has passed since the mission to save a certain person from Hueco Mundo. Ichigo can remember it all as it was yesterday. IchiHime, RenRuki, HitsuMatsu, and a lot more.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, don't own any of Bleach's characters, they are owned by Tite Kubo. However, I do own Yuichi Umemiya, Mami Miyazaki, Kayo Toshimitsu and Haruka Hino, they're mine, and mine alone.

**Author's notes**: Do not flame. If you don't like the pairings, save your time and mine. Thanks to Tite Kubo for creating Bleach in the first place. Also, thanks to Tsubake-kun, Sym-kun and Romano-kun for their opinions, suggestions and patience towards my first fic. I appreciate it.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Time shifts constantly, and with it's endless and unstoppable flowing,_

_changes people. It's effect can never be predicted._

_Sometimes it seems that double the time had passed,_

_sometimes it seems that it had passed no time at all._

_The later apply to the Kurosaki family._

It had been 15 years since the one he loved was taken away from him by the strongest of enemies. Their war still dragged on, but at least he managed to save his dear love, and now she was his wife. He thought about how fiercely he fought against the countless beasts and monsters that stood on his path, defeating every enemy, just so that he could see her smile again. The smile that made his life worth leaving, that made his sad world a happy, bright one. He stared at her gentle hands that caressed him every night; her silky hair that had the one scent that made him collapse in bliss; her soft cheeks that quickly turned slightly red when he said passionately "I love you, my wonderful princess. I always have, and I always will."; her sweet lips that engulfed his soul and mind with each kiss. He then looked at her belly. A silly grin covered his face as he looked at his wife and their upcoming fourth child. He quietly and kindly whispered in her ears, his hot breath gently tickling her neck:

"Wake up, Hime. It's time to eat." He laid down the breakfast tray he had prepared for her and sat at their bed brushing her side with his hands.

"Just a little more, Ichigo." She replied as she turned over.

"C'mon Hime" He said, with a slight frown in his face.

"Now, that face is much better, Ichi. It's the one I've fallen in love with." She giggled and gave him a kiss.

"You little..." He said between their kisses and smiles "I have to go, Yama-jii will get mad if I'm late."

"Ok, ok. Just one more kiss." She raised her head a bit and kissed him passionately. "Did you bring red bean paste? And wasabi? And honey? And strawberry topping?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes. Everything there, as you like."

"Have I said that you're the best husband in the world?"

"About a million times. But hearing it again is always good." She smiled after hearing it. "That's the same smile that made my whole world all yours. Take care, you two."

"We will, right Masaki?" He hugged her while he kissed her goodbye and walked out of the room.

* * *

After walking for about half an hour through pathways paved with a white stone and walls that were covered with a dark blue roof, he arrived in front of a large gate.

"Oi, how you've been, Toushirou, Rangiku-san?"

"Fine, and you Kurosaki?" Asked a small, white haired boy, who was the 10th Squad's captain.

"Ichigo! How's Orihime-chan? And the kids?" Questioned the blond woman, Lieutenant of the 10th

Squad.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, Rangiku-san! She's ok, feeling a bit down that she can't go to work, but she's very happy. They're very good. Yuki miss you two, you know? She keeps asking where are her godparents. I can't come up with any more excuses for you. At least for you Rangiku-san. I just won't lie and say that you are actually working, what I know is impossible. Will you please save my time and just visit her?"

"Oho! Where did that come from?? Look at what he's saying to me, taichou! Will you let he talk to me like that?"

"Take care of the problems you get yourself into, Rangiku. Besides, he's right. Tomorrow we're visiting her, _right Rangiku_?"

"You're so mean, taichou! But ok, I'll go visit Yuki-chan. I need to start teaching her some things soon." She grinned evily, as she knew what Ichigo's reaction would be.

"You don't dare! I agreed with my wife when she suggested Toushirou, as I consider him a lot and think that he's a good friend of mine and hers, but I just don't know how I agreed to letting YOU, of all possible female Shinigami out here, be her godmother..."

"I'll let Orihime-chan and Yuki-chan know that you said horrible things to me..."

"Ok, ok, ok. Sorry, Rangiku-san."

"Ohhh! Looks like someone has a collar tied to his neck." She then laughed at the look full of fire and daggers Ichigo sent her way.

"Toushirou, why don't you just stop her before she becomes an enemy of the whole Soul Society? Or do you have a collar also?"

"Shut up, Kurosaki!" Angrily said the small captain.

"Sorry, Toushirou. Let's go, shall we?"

"Ok. Come, Rangiku."

"Hai, my little taichou." She said shortly before giving him a kiss, giggling when she saw his face turn into a bright red.

"Rangiku!"

"Can't you please wait until you two get home??"

"Hmph! You spoilsport..." Said the blond woman, pouting.

"Let's just go. Ichigo Kurosaki, 3rd Squad's Captain and deputy-commander of the 13 Protection Squads and Toushirou Hitsugaya, 10th Squad's Captain asking permission to go in." He shouted, and the gate started to open. The three Shinigami entered the 1st Squad's barracks, in which lived the Gotei 13 Captain-commander, Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto. There were a lot other Shinigami waiting for them.

* * *

"Finally! Where were you, moron?" Inquired a red haired man, wearing a haori written "五".

"Oi, Renji, is that how you talk to your fellow captain and deputy-commander??"

"Deputy-commander my ass, you're just a lazy idiot!" The two men tried to punch each other in the face, but were halted by three other men: a tall man, with a face much like that of a dog, wearing a haori with the number seven"七 ", Sajin Komamura; a tall, bearded man wearing a straw hat and a flower covered cape, his haori being the one with the number eight "八 " die-pressed on it's back, Shunsui Kyouraku; a man with a serene and wise face, clad in a haori as white as his hair, the number thirteen "十三 " decorating his haori, Juushiro Ukitake.

"My, my. Should a deputy-commander behave that way, Ichigo-kun?" Asked Shunsui, captain of the 8th squad. All the captains were used to the fights the two friends had, which happened in almost all the captains' meetings. Then they heard the old commander firmly say:

"Now we will commence our meeting. Everyone to their places."

The 12 captains stood forming two rows before the 13th and the most important captain. At one side stood: Ichigo Kurosaki and his loyal lieutenant, Izuru Kira, a blond man who helped the famous Ichigo-taichou; Renji Abarai, the short-tempered, thick-headed but also kind-hearted captain that led the 5th Squad into battle; Sajin Komamura, the always thoughtful captain that put those under his command in the 7th Squad above all else; Shuuhei Hisagi, the serious and calm captain that commanded the 9th Squad, and his beauty-obsessed lieutenant, Yumichika Ayasegawa; Kenpachi Zaraki, the huge and ferocious captain from the strongest and combat-focused division, the 11th Squad; Juushiro Ukitake, the gentle man that was always trying his best, despite his serious health condition, and captain of the 13th Squad along with his wife and always ready subordinate and lieutenant, Kiyone Ukitake.

At the other side were: Soi Fon, the small yet very powerful and fast captain of the 2nd Squad and commander of the Execution Corps; Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone's older sister and Orihime's hard-working lieutenant, that was acting as the 4th Squad's captain temporarily while Orihime was pregnant; Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th Squad's captain and the famous head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four noblest clans in soul society; Shunsui Kyoraku, the laid-back, yet very powerful and caring captain of the 8th Squad; Toushiro Hitsugaya, the 10th Squad's captain, a captain that always thought of his duty towards his subordinates and companions, as well as towards his fellow captains and friends; Yuichi Umemiya, 12th Squad's powerful and respectful captain, that could always be counted on, even if somewhat a fan of naps, alongside his beautiful lieutenant, Nemu Ishida.

* * *

**Author's notes II**: Thanks for reading it all. I am well aware of the fact that it's rather short, but I believe that, since I already have about 15 pages ready of the story, the next 50 chapters shall take no more than 6 months. I'll try to update the soon as I can. If any of you want to review, feel free. I appreciate if you do. Even critics. No one can get better without critics.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach. If I did, IchiHime would be a reality. Tite Kubo owns it, but he's still gonna make IchiHime a reality _

**Author's Notes**: Thanks to Agent-G, princess-myu, Darth Hawk 32 and PaN-cHaN862005 for their reviews.

_**

* * *

Chapter I – Of War and Birth**_

All the captains were listening to the words that came out of the Commander's mouth as he told the reason for the meeting:

"Lately, reports say that more powerful arrancar are getting closer to Karakura, even Privarón Espada are sometimes going to the real world and wreaking havoc there. We have to act before they can achieve their goal and forge the King's Key, otherwise it will all be lost. The Bureau of Technology president, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, is almost done planing and constructing a Karakura Town replica that will allow us to fight at full power against Aizen and his arrancar, since we won't be fighting somewhere that will have people that may notice the damage that is certain to be inflicted. But I want everyone of you ready to fight. All the captains, lieutenants and 3rd seats will be going to the real world to stop Aizen. Also, we will take a unit from the 2nd, the 4th, the 5th, the 6th, the 7th, the 9th, the 11th and the 13th squads. Those units will need to have at least 7 seated officers, and strong ones at that, to be able to fend off the arrancars. I'll leave the choices to the captains of each squad. I also want the following 4th seats better trained and ready to go there with us: Yuuji Yoshida, from the 3rd Squad; Keisuke Kanou, from the 6th Squad; Seiko Esaka from the 8th Squad and Yusuke Eita from the 10th Squad. Please inform your squads and have them prepared to take defensive measures when we are all away. We cannot fail. I believe you can prepare the soldiers that will accompany us and your squad members that will remain here perfectly. Dismissed."

* * *

The Shinigami started leaving the room, still thinking of the words that the Captain-Commander said, trying to plan what they would do in the next few weeks to arrange everything that would be needed, from training the high-ranking officers, to choosing which soldiers would go with them.

"How Rukia and the kids are doing?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"Oh, they're good, ya know. Mikaya and Hisana get along really well and like to play with each other a lot, even if Hisana is 4 years older. Hiro is always up to something, I don't know where it came from." Replied the red-haired.

"I wonder... I don't think I know someone like that..." Said Ichigo, a defiant grin on his face and his eyes glaring daringly at Renji.

"What do you mean with that, Strawberry-taichou??" Renji said, but running away before he could see the reaction his friend would have. When his words sank in, Ichigo shouted back.

"Come back here, you stupid Red Pineapple-taichou!!!" And he went away to chase his friend, wanting nothing more than to punch him for insulting his name.

They yelled at each other almost always, but they were really good friends, always helping one another. Ichigo and Orihime even were the godparents of Renji and Rukia's three children, and he was always concerned about his friends and his godchildren.

"Oi, Renji! I can't keep playing forever with you, sorry about that." He then flash stepped nearing his top-speed, appearing just in front of Renji. "I have to go back to work, Izuru might get worried about me. Don't think that I won't beat you for that insult."

"I hate when you say that you play around with everyone. Why don't you act this serious always??" Asked his friend, angry that he wasn't enough to make Ichigo fight at his full power, not even if he tried with all of his mighty Bankai.

"Because it would be boring and would have no fun at all. I like to relax. And you're the one to talk! You always slip from your office to go home early and enjoy your little wife. Slacker."

"Don't give me that crap. You do the same thing. And I always fight seriously, no matter what."

"I only go home when I have finished my paperwork and when I'm sure that I won't be needed anymore. Unlike you, who goes home whether you could or not. And I am always serious. Just because I don't use all of my power doesn't mean that I'm not fighting as I should."

"Just shut up, asshole! Didn't you have to go already?!" Renji shouted.

"As you wish, captain Renji Abarai, sir! I ask for permission to leave!" Ichigo answered in laughs as he left towards his squad's barracks.

* * *

When he got there, he walked to his office, greeting every Shinigami he met. One of the things that he wanted was that the men under his command weren't afraid of him and knew that he was always ready to help any of them. He wanted them to rely on him, in any possible situation. He swore that he would try to be the best captain that they ever met. He didn't disappoint them.

"Izuru, uhm, may I talk to you?" Asked the captain to his lieutenant while scratching the back of his head, a bit nervous as always, what made Orihime to giggle a lot and Momo to smile with fun, while his other friends just laughed. Izuru was no different than most people.

"Sure, Ichigo-taichou!" And he silently laughed seeing that Ichigo was feeling nervous because of him.

"Ano... I talked to Orihime, and she agreed totally to my suggestion. Since she's very close to give birth, we had to choose Masaki's godparents. We want you and Hinamori-chan to fill that role..." When he finished, he looked to his lieutenant, to see that his usually serious and calm expression was nowhere to be found, astonishment and excitement had replaced it.

"Thank you a lot, Ichigo-taichou!! I will talk to Momo! I am honored that you two chose us!" Answered Izuru to the man that he admired the most and the one he looked up to, his almost godly captain.

"I'm the one that's honored and thankful because you were always a great lieutenant and friend, and Orihime likes Hinamori-chan a lot. I couldn't think of anyone better than you. I have some things to inform the squad, most of them concerning this morning's meeting. Can you and Uryuu tell everybody to go to the arena after lunch?" He asked Izuru and his 3rd seat, a man that was wearing glasses and had black hair.

"Isn't this _your_ job, Ichigo?" Dryly asked the man, looking through his glasses and piercing Ichigo's stare.

"I already said that when we're on duty time, I'm your captain!!" Shouted the orange haired man, with his nostrils releasing steam as if he was going to leap and attack his companion at any moment. He couldn't stand the tone in which his friend spoke his name.

"Fine, fine, Ichigo-_taichou_! May we go and leave this idiot now, Kira-fukutaichou?" Said the 3rd seat, enjoying every bit of unease that he caused to Ichigo. Even if his captain, Ichigo was still his friend. And a friend that was fun to tease. Uryuu wasn't idiot. He knew when to stop, as Ichigo's fury was something that was hard to withstand.

The two subordinates left, letting Ichigo relax and sit on his chair before he began the paperwork he had to take care of. He sipped the cup of tea that Izuru prepared for them.

* * *

Ater a while, his stomach was hurting. He decided to go eat, so he left for his home. Ichigo and Orihime always ate at home with their kids. Since Orihime was in her 8th month of pregnancy, Ichigo wouldn't let her go to work, and made her stay home with their son and daughters. When he got home, he smelled a floral scent that filled his entire being. That was the scent that he knew from the first day she started to brighten his life. He then heard her cute, sweet and kind voice as her hands intertwined his own.

"Welcome home, Ichi-kun!" She said, with her tender lips smiling until they reached his own, and she stood on her toes to reach his lips. She rubbed her hand against his face while the other explored the depths of his bright, orange hair.

"Oh, Hime. This makes me want to go out and come back just to get greeted by you. How was your morning, my dear angels?" He said as he gently put his hand over her belly and caressed it tenderly.

"Oh, just some kicks here and there. She looks a lot like her aunt." She smiled and then put her hand over his.

"As long as she doesn't take after her aunt's crazy and freaky father, I'm more than happy." He said before the two lovers laughed.

"Isane-san came by before. I hope I can get back in time to help you and to train my officers to help heal everyone." Orihime said, looking a bit down.

"Don't even think about feeling down, nor pushing yourself too hard and going back soon. You'll be back when you can, you heard me?" Ichigo said looking into her eyes to make she realize that he meant it and was going to honor his words.

"Ohh, what a marvelous, gentle husband I have! Thanks for taking care of us, Ichi" She kissed him repeatedly and rapidly, teasing him with small licks to the corners of his lips.

"What can I do? I love you so, so much, Hime! My dearest princess." He said, gasping at her teasing. She knew that she was driving him crazy with it, and that's why she continued.

"I love you too, Ichi. My sweet and delicious strawberry." She said as they kissed yet another time, but now not parting. He traced small circles on her back with one of his hands and held her chin with the other, while his fingers massaged her soft, rosy, peach-like cheeks. Her hands brushing his hair as their lips generated a friction that led their tongues to dance a passionate dance that only they knew how to perform. It was their secret and innermost dance. As they stopped kissing, parted to take in some breath, they fell into each other's embrace in a tight yet gentle hug, they heard three voices, three voices that they knew like no other and which made them the happiest: the voices of their children. Kneeling down, Ichigo opened his arms while his son and two daughters ran and hugged him with smiles all over their faces while they happily said:

"Daddy!! Good morning! Welcome back!" Almost as if they were one. They were a happy family that loved each other.

"Hey, how you guys have been? Sorry for coming late yesterday. How can I make it up to you three? Just decide the punishment. I will face it with pride and with all the honor I have as a captain of the Gotei 13. Just no tickling. Last time mom almost had t take me to her squad for recovery." Said the joyful father as he lifted his two twin daughters whilst his son hugged his waist.

"We debated, and your punishment will be playing with us non-stop for hours and more hours!!" Said Yuki, one of his daughters, the same gentle gray eyes of her mother inside her own, bursting with excitement and happiness, almost speaking for themselves. He looked at his wife with a grin and answered his daughter:

"I can't resist those sweet and cute eyes, Yuki. Let's play outside. Come, my princess." He finished as he took his wife's soft hands while carrying Yuki, and caressed her fingers. She smiled and followed her husband swiftly. But then, all of a sudden, she felt something telling her that she should stop. Something that had already made her stop before. Stop twice before. While her emotions were welling up inside of her and trying to get out of her eyes, she called Ichigo.

"Ichigo, it's time. Masaki is coming." She said, shedding tears of pure joy and happiness, while a blissful smile graced her divine face. Thinking back of the other times he heard something like that, Ichigo quickly thought what he had to do. He thought that he was getting experienced at that. Shaking that thought away, he replied.

"Ok, I'll take you to Isane-san. Hold on, Hime. Kenichi, take care of your sisters until your aunts are home. I'm counting on you." He then grabbed his wife's back with his right hand and the back of her knees with his left as he flash stepped to the 4th Squad's barracks in a split second. Such is the fastest Shinigami, as people often said after seeing his shunpo.

"Isane-san, quickly!! Orihime is delivering." He said as he laid her on a stretcher and held her hands.

"Got it. We will take you to the appropriate room, Orihime-taichou." Quietly said her lieutenant. While they walked, Ichigo was softly and kindly holding her right hand trying to send both of their anxiety and nervousness away.

**

* * *

Author's Notes II**: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you aren't drowsy after it. If you liked, please review it. If you didn't, I beg that you review. I want to make my story a good thing to the reader. Chapter II's coming soon.


End file.
